


How are you feeling now, Darling?

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, spoilers for episode 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Vex'ahlia's plan had been merely to change his mood, but like many of Vox Machina's plans, things had not worked out exactly as she had anticipated.





	How are you feeling now, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> If Vex/Laura had taken Sam's "advice" in episode 31 (Gunpowder Plot). Spoilers for that episode.  
> 

Vex'ahila was in trouble.

She had merely meant to protect her friends. Vax, Keyleth, and the others, _and_ Percy. She had wanted to make sure that he was himself.

"I feel... cruel," he had said, his face frighteningly impassive, his voice dangerous.

With Tylieri ripped into vampire vapor by Trinket and then blasted into nothing by Keyleth's light, it was smart for someone to check on Percy, so she'd followed him upstairs, but his claim that "This is... controllable" rang a little hollow while the dark smoke of an unknown revenge-fed shadow being still oozed off of him.

So Vex'ahlia's plan had been merely to change his mood.

She was going to step closer, yank his lips to hers using his rich-boy coat lapels, then lean back, and with a smirk and a wink, ask him, "How are you feeling _now_ , darling?"

But like many of Vox Machina's plans, things had not worked out exactly as she had anticipated.

First, she let herself linger.

It wasn't the first time she had kissed Percy. There had been other times, to thank him for a beautifully crafted arrow, to celebrate with him. But there had always been other people around, other people watching. Percy smelled different, this close, and that distracted her for only a moment too long.

Because then, Percy opened his mouth.

Vex'ahlia was in trouble.

She wasn't sure how long they were locked there, her hands fisted in Percy's jacket and his smearing traces of gunpowder on her skin: at the small of her back, across the back of her neck, in her hair; she was lost in the kiss, without a single thought in her head.

"Something's happening!” Scanlan's voice crackled in her ear. “Something's happening in the sky!"  

Percy drew in a sharp breath and Vex jumped away from him as they heard Keyleth try to interrupt Scanlan: "It's—it's me," she attempted to say with the spell Tiberius had placed in their earrings.

"I think it's some kind of magic wielder of some sort! I must flee!" Scanlan continued, further ruining the moment.

Percy gazed toward the window at the end of the hallway, and Vex could see the Keyleth-crafted De Rolo family crest floating, a dark message above the town.

She stepped back, straightening her vest, and attempted to regain some control over her plan.

"H-how are you feeling now, darling?" she asked, with none of the swagger or flirt that she'd originally envisioned.

Percy started and looked her in the face, smiling slowly. "Much better," he allowed, then gallantly gestured for Vex to join him in searching the upper level of the house.

The ominous smoke (and, Vex thought, Percy's fixation on his revenge) was, for the moment, gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for a year. Izzymatic's most recent piece inspired me to post this. It's fricking breathtaking, y'all. [Check it out.](http://izzymatic-art.tumblr.com/post/168297050577/its-done) Reblog it. Retweet it. Tell Izzy they're rad.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168304009523/izzymatic-art-its-done-okay-so-i-wrote-this-a)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
